Aš tave myliu, Я заб'ю цябе
by Vitoria Yukihime
Summary: "O lituano estava desorientado. Por que tivera aquela conversa com Natália? Por que ela fora até a casa de Polônia vê-lo, e como sabia que ele estava lá? Ou fora coincidência?"


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia não me pertence. Mas eu ainda quero o Vash u_u *desvia de tomatada*

* * *

><p><strong>Aš tave myliu<strong>

Segurou com delicadeza o laço lilás. Por alguns minutos acariciou-o e tornou a guardá-lo na caixa à sua frente. Em seguida, guardou a mesma embaixo de uma tábua solta, no quarto ao qual era um pouco estranho voltar depois de tanto tempo. Olhou em volta e não pôde conter um sorriso. Quem diria que Feliks manteria aquele lugar do mesmo jeito que era mesmo após o fim da República das Duas Nações?

- Ei, Liet! - Falando nele... - Liet! - O polonês abriu a porta, com um sorriso no rosto. Fazia tempo que Toris não o visitava, tanto que o lituano estava um pouco nervoso.

- Não quer comer algo antes de dormir? Fiz um lanche! - Dormir. Ficaram conversando (na verdade era mais Polônia) por tanto tempo que, quando deram por conta, o sol já havia se posto há tempos.

- Huh? Por mim tudo bem... - Disse Lituânia coçando a nuca. Em seguida estava acompanhando o polonês até a sala, onde em uma mesinha de centro estava uma bandeja cheia de pierogis. Feliks foi na frente, o vestido verde e rosa que usava esvoaçando enquanto saltitava. Ele sentou (praticamente se jogou) no sofá, sendo seguido pelo lituano. Assim que Toris sentou, teve um pierogi enfiado em sua boca por um Polônia zombeteiro. Lituânia mastigou o pastel, sentido um gosto doce. Mas não era mirtilo, era algo diferente...

- Gostou, né? Tipo, totalmente?

- Do que é?

- Goiaba! Brasil me deu algumas. Achei que ficaria tipo, totalmente esquisito num pierogi, mas ficou bom! - Pegou outro ao dizer isso. Lituânia deu um sorriso amarelo, mas repetiu o gesto.

...

Lituânia olhava para a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita estava apoiada sobre a cama. Estava usando um pijama, emprestado por Feliks, rosa com babados nas mangas. E à mão que observava, estava mais uma vez o laço. "Estou pensando demais nela... Até mais que o habitual...", foi o que pensou o lituano antes de pegar a caixa, pequena, dura e fria, e guardar o laço pela segunda vez. O silêncio presente permitiu que o som do bater da tampa, mesmo que este fosse suave, ecoasse pelas paredes do local. Não muito depois disso e antes que o mesmo pudesse notar, Toris adormeceu. E em horas que lhe pareceram segundos, abriu os olhos. Continuava tudo ali. No céu noturno ainda não havia indícios de luz alguma. Mas havia algo diferente. Na verdade, algo que o incomodava, embora também parecesse agradável. E, ao movimentar o pescoço à direita, pôde ver uma silhueta sentada, que o observava atentamente. Aquilo pareceu despertar o lituano, que acendeu o abajur próximo a cama o mais rápido que conseguiu.

- Olá - Disse a pessoa, ou melhor, o país ao seu lado. Ela o olhava de modo ferino e ele revidava com um olhar surpreso.

- S-S-Senhorita Bielorrússia?

- O que é isso? - Ela apontou para a mão direita de Toris, que dirigiu os olhos ao local. Lá estava a caixa, que ele se esquecera de guardar. O báltico estremeceu.

- N-Nada - E tentou esconder o objeto embaixo do travesseiro, porém a bielorrussa foi mais rápida, segurando seu pulso antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

- Quero ver - Lituânia viu-se sem alternativas. Agora que a curiosidade de Natália fora despertada, ele não tinha esperança alguma de conseguir persuadi-la. Suspirou abrindo a caixa lentamente, na esperança de adiar aquilo ao máximo. Os olhos da bielorrussa não demonstraram surpresa alguma. Mas ficaram focados na caixa enquanto se dirigia ao lituano.

- Pensei que tivesse perdido esse laço - Após dizer isso, pôde-se ver um pouco de ódio em seu olhar, o qual ela ergueu para fitar Toris. - Por que está com você?

- Você o esqueceu quando foi embora, no fim da Comunidade Polaco-Lituana... Pensei em devolver, mas... - Lituânia desviou os olhos dos de Natália. Estava, em parte, decepcionado consigo mesmo.

- Mas...? - O lituano não respondeu. Na verdade, queria dizer o que sempre sentiu pela bielorrussa naquele instante. Que outra chance teria? Se bem que já tivera outras oportunidades. Estiveram juntos no Grão-Ducado da Lituânia, em seguida na República das Duas Nações... Teve a URSS também... Mas a personalidade de sua amada não permitia que se aproximasse muito. Aliás, ele já não se declarou uma vez? Não lembrava o que aconteceu depois, só que... Havia doído bastante...

- Você sempre foi um fraco - Toris abaixou os olhos ao ouvi-la - Se queria isso, bastava pedir - Toris ficou pasmo. Ouvir aquelas palavras vindas de Natália era de longe algo que ele não esperava.

- V-Você teria dado se eu pedisse?

- Não - A cabeça de Lituânia pendeu para o lado. Uma resposta daquelas era um pouco decepcionante, embora não o surpreendesse quanto a afirmação anterior.

- Não tenho mesmo... Nenhuma chance com você? - O olhar que Natália lhe lançou beirava o desprezo. Só então Toris reparou na faca, à qual a bielorrussa não parava de mexer desde o início da conversa.

- Meu coração pertence ao meu брат, e somente a ele.

- Mas não é a você que o dele pertence - Lituânia arregalou os olhos, assustado com a própria ousadia. Se arrependimento matasse, Polônia teria que tirar um cadáver da casa pela manhã. E mesmo que matasse, talvez a bielorrussa fosse mais rápida. Mas esta apenas encarava Toris com um ódio estranhamente contido ardendo nos orbes violetas.

- Mesmo assim você continua a querer ser uma com ele... - Depois do que falara, o lituano perdeu toda a hesitação que podia ter naquele momento. O suficiente para erguer o olhar da faca de Natália para os olhos da mesma, que ardiam com ainda mais intensidade

- Voltar.

- Hã? - Toris, pela segunda vez, baixou a guarda por causa da surpresa. Os olhos de Bielorrússia se estreitaram.

- Fui anexada pelo Império Russo, lembra? Ao fim da Comunidade Polaco-Lituana - O lituano ficou perplexo. Como esquecera algo assim? Ia dizer algo, mas Natália levantou-se, caminhando em direção à porta. Toris estendeu o braço em sua direção.

- Espere! - A bielorrussa virou-se. E como se lesse seus pensamentos, disse:

- "Por que veio aqui?". É o que quer perguntar, não é? - Lituânia abaixou o braço. Alguns tímidos raios de sol entravam pela janela, anunciando a manhã. Mas Toris só tinha olhos para a bielorrussa. Por mais que desejasse uma resposta clara, não foi o que aconteceu.

- Eu te perguntei a mesma coisa, mas você não respondeu. Acho que foi um sonho mesmo... - O lituano estava desorientado. Por que tivera aquela conversa com Natália? Por que ela fora até a casa de Polônia vê-lo, e como sabia que ele estava lá? Ou fora coincidência?

- Algo mais a declarar? - A voz da bielorrussa pareceu estranhamente distante. A luz do dia fez a lâmina que Natália carregava brilhar de forma característica.

"Aš tave myliu". É o que o lituano queria dizer. Mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, sua voz falhou. E tudo a sua volta desapareceu à velocidade de uma piscada.

* * *

><p><strong>Aš tave myliu<strong> - "Eu te amo" em lituano (Google Tradutor)

**брат** - "Irmão" em russo (Google Tradutor)

**Pierogi** - bolinhos de massa, normalmente recheados com repolho e/ou cogumelo, carne, batata e/ou queijo temperado, coalho doce de queijo com uma pitada de baunilha, ou mirtilos ou outras frutas. Opcionalmente nas versões doces são cobertos com creme de leite, e açúcar (Wikipédia)

* * *

><p><em>Etto... Era pra ser oneshot, mas vários... Fatores históricos... Acabaram mudando isso ^^"<em>

_Ia prolongar a conversa dos dois, mas acabei deixando pro próximo capítulo .-._

_De qualquer forma... Algum elogio? Crítica? Sugestão? Pedrada? *desvia*_

_**Se não deixar um review a Natália vai te visitar de madrugada pra "conversar" ^^**_


End file.
